


Antidote

by aterribleinfluence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aterribleinfluence/pseuds/aterribleinfluence
Summary: “It wouldn’t be a good idea for us to have sex right now. However much we might want to.”“Of course. We shouldn’t let a simple biological reaction change our relationship. We don’t have to give into it. We’re both mature adults, not animals in heat.”From The 100 Kink Meme. Prompt: 'They eat something weird on the new planet and suddenly they are hornier than ever. Go.’





	Antidote

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it would be like this.”

“It’s alright,” said Abby. “Not your fault. They said this was likely to happen. Knowing what it is will help. I’m sure. It’s just...a side effect, of the antidote.”

Marcus nodded, unable to drag his eyes away from her. “It’s better than being poisoned,” he said, the words rote, as if learned from a script. They had both said these things before, when they were first told the news. Saying them again felt like a lifeline, a solid foothold of certainly in the rising fog of desire.

They had laughed awkwardly at the mention of this specific side effect, then. It didn’t seem so funny now.

Still, the effect wouldn’t last, and it _was_ better than being poisoned by this planet in their first week here. Marcus was sure of that. Even if his whole body still felt as though it were on fire, and Abby was standing in front of him like the only water in an eternity of burning desert.

“But I think we should probably stay away from each other for now,” she said. “Because, just for the sake of transparency. I really want ...” she looked down for a moment, her cheeks going pink. “Well... _you_. Right now.”

He really, _really_ wished she hadn’t said that. They should never have let themselves be alone together.

“That makes sense,” he said carefully. “They said the effects should wear off in about a day. We should stop wanting to...well, you know.”

Abby took a deep breath and released it slowly. Marcus tried not to notice the way her chest moved when she did it. He focused very carefully on her face. Not that it was a much easier prospect -  Abby’s cheeks were flushed, her soft, pink lips parted temptingly, and her pupils dilated with obvious arousal. In spite of her words, she didn’t move to leave, instead taking a step towards him. When she spoke again her voice was soft:

“Marcus, I know we agreed to just be friends for the time being, and things have been...better between us, recently,” she said. “Since we’ve been here. I’m really happy about that. But I’m not sure I’m ready to...”

“I know,” he said quickly. “I understand.”

“Right,” said Abby. “Good.”

“Good.”

Abby took another deep breath. The way her chest rose and fell really was _extremely_ distracting.

“It’s not that I don’t...” she said haltingly. “I mean I _always_ want to. I do. Maybe not as much as I do right _now_ but I...I just don’t think we should rush things.”

“Right,” said Marcus.

Abby stepped closer still. “We’re not thinking straight,” she said.

“...right.”

“It wouldn’t be a good idea for us to have sex right now. However...” Her words caught and her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips nervously. It was the single most erotic thing Marcus had ever seen. “However much we might _want_ to,” she finished, her voice soft and throaty with longing.

“Of course,” said Marcus, the words coming out hoarse even to his own ears. “We shouldn’t let a simple biological reaction change our relationship. We don’t have to give into it. We’re both mature adults, not animals in heat.”

Abby closed her eyes and sighed softly at that. “God, I feel like...” she breathed, but let the end of the sentence trail off.

“I should go,” said Marcus.

“These are your quarters,” Abby pointed out.

“Oh. Yes. You should go. Not that I want you to go! I mean, you can stay if you want.” He was babbling. It was hard to think with the soft, feminine scent of her filling his lungs with every breath. God, did she always smell this good?

Abby didn’t move. He saw her swallow. Her eyes were searching his face, flickering down to his lips.

“Maybe it wouldn’t matter so much if we were to...kiss,” she said, flushing a deeper shade of pink. “Just to...to relieve the tension. A little.”

Marcus found his mouth had suddenly gone very dry. “Abby...” he said.

“Just once,” Abby said, her voice barely above a murmur. She was standing very close now, looking up at him with those big, dark eyes of hers. “Just to see if it helps.” She raised a hand to caress his face tentatively, skimming her fingers lightly along his jawline. Her touch left a trail of fire against his skin, setting his heart hammering frantically against his ribcage.

“If you don’t want to I—” Abby started, and Marcus lunged forward and captured her lips with his own, pulling her roughly into his arms. She made a faint little sound that sounded more relief than surprise and melted into his embrace, winding her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his own.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..._

His soul howled in greedy, animal possessiveness. She was _his_ , her lips were _his_ , every soft, lush curve of her body was _his..._

Marcus tore his mouth from hers with a strength of will he hadn’t known he possessed, panting hard. “Abby...Abby, we should stop.”

“I _can’t_ ,” she moaned. “God Marcus, I _want_ you so badly.”

The words shot in a direct line to his libido. He was almost painfully hard; just having Abby’s hips pressed against him like this was torture, and the last vestiges of rational thought were being blown away by the feel of her in his arms, soft and warm and _wanting_. He loved her, he _needed_ her, and she needed him. Why the hell should he resist something that felt so, so _good?_

The part of his mind that was a hot swirl of chemicals and raging hormones won out.

_Fuck it._

He kissed her again, _hard_ , and that was it. No going back. He knew Abby sensed it too, and she moaned her approval into his mouth as they threw away all semblance of restraint and _devoured_ each other, hands clutching desperately at hair, clothes, skin, anything to be closer.

“If you think about it,” Abby said, gasping words between wild, urgent kisses, “it’s really pointless to just go back to our separate rooms and take care of ourselves alone.”

An image of Abby taking care of herself exploded into Marcus’ mind; Abby splayed out on the bed, her slender, deft little fingers working between her legs as she squirmed and moaned and thought of _him_...

“Really pointless,” he rasped.

“We may as well help each other out. As friends.”

“Right.”

“We’ll just...” she panted, “keep our...clothes on...”

“Right,” Marcus mumbled against her lips. “Right, it doesn’t count then. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sex is absolutely off the table,” said Abby, grinding her hips urgently against him.

“Of course _. God_ , you taste so good...”

The stumbled back together, desperately entwined, until Marcus felt the back of his legs hit the couch and he all but collapsed onto it, Abby straddling him eagerly. Her hands braced on his shoulders, he saw her dark, hungry gaze run down the length of his body, from his heaving chest to the hard ridge of his erection straining against his pants.

“We don’t need... _all_ our clothes, surely,” she said, her voice aching with longing.

“It’s a hot day,” agreed Marcus, as Abby pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He groaned, his eyes closing in bliss as she started to press kisses against his bare chest.

“Very hot,” she murmured, running trembling hands up the taught muscles of his abdomen, flicking out her tongue to taste the sheen of sweat on his collarbone. “So, _so_ hot...”

Marcus dragged her head back up for another searing, bone melting kiss, as his hands found the hem of her shirt and peeled it off. The little tank top she wore underneath it followed in seconds, tossed somewhere behind her that neither of them cared to notice. He managed to stop kissing Abby long enough to gaze hungrily at the soft, plump perfection of her breasts. God, it had been such a long time since he’d seen them, _touched_ them. How had he survived for this long without her? How had he not gone mad?

He leaned forward and drew one stiff, pink nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Abby mewled with pleasure, her back arcing, her hips pressing forward against his erection. The friction against him sent a jolt of pleasure arcing up his spine, tensing every muscle in his body but it wasn’t enough, not _nearly_ enough, so Marcus briefly paused in his attentions to her breast to reach down and help pull off Abby’s jeans.

“No, _nonono_ don’t _stop_ ,” Abby gasped, even as her jeans hit the floor and left her in nothing but the thin black cotton shorts she wore underneath. “Please, _please_ don’t stop...”

Marcus moved to her other breast on general principles and was rewarded with a moan of gratitude as Abby fumbled with the fastening of his slacks and dragged the material down over his erection, wriggling her hips closer so that she could grind against him with only the thin cotton of their underwear now separating them.

Marcus swore fervently, letting his head fall back against the couch, his eyes closing in utter, thoughtless bliss as his entire being was overwhelmed with the incredible pleasure of every movement. He dragged Abby closer, clutching her tightly as she rubbed herself against him, her head now buried in the crook of his neck, her breasts pressed against his bare chest. He could feel her wet, throbbing heat through her underwear, gliding against his cock, her hips angling to rub the most sensitive part of her against him with every stroke. Fuck, he could feel her _twitching._

“God, you’re so hard,” she breathed. “You’re so good, you feel so _good_...”

He groaned, his hands moving down to cup the gorgeous curve of her ass as his own hips thrust up to meet hers, instinctively seeking more. His body was becoming one single, hot, pulsing _need_ , closer and closer with every passing second, pleasure so intense it was almost agony. He could feel Abby was close too, grinding against him with increasing urgency, but there was no way he—

He came with a powerful intensity, spilling into his underwear with a long, deep groan, orgasm crashing through his body in a great, pulsing wave, robbing him of any thought but _yes._ When the white-hot stars stopped flashing in front of his eyes enough to be able to open them, Abby was staring at him with something approaching desperation. Her huge, dark eyes were pleading, sweat beading on her face.

“ _Oh_ ,” she whimpered. She was trembling with need in his arms. “Oh god, Marcus... _please_...”

Fighting the weakness of his limbs, Marcus stood, scooping her up with him and walking into the adjoining bedroom with Abby wrapped around his waist. He dropped her onto the bed as gently as he could under the circumstances, and then positioned himself over her, spreading her legs apart.

For one breathless moment he let himself just _look_ at her, flushed and panting and desperate beneath him. Incredibly, he felt his cock twitch, trying to stir into life again in defiance of all biological reality. He stroked up and down her thighs tenderly, running his hands over the taught, quivering skin.

“Are you sure...?” he asked hoarsely.

“ _Yes_ ,” moaned Abby. “Yes, yes, _yes_...please...I need...”

Her jumbled words turned into a breathy cry of pleasure as Marcus buried his head between her legs.

There would be time to do this properly later. Sometime in the future, he swore to himself, he would take his _time_ with this. He would rip this damn cotton barrier away, bare her beautiful, wet cunt and lick her _slowly,_ over and over, until she was squirming and begging for release. He would slide his fingers inside her and suck on her clit and tease her to wild, _screaming_ ecstasy, again and again. He would make this last _hours._

Right now though, Abby just needed to _come._

She was almost sobbing with desperation, writhing and bucking beneath him as he devoured her. He held nothing back, laving at the wet, trembling cotton with relentless passion, revelling in the frantic, rising cries that fell from her lips.

Oh _fuck_ clothes, anyway. He yanked her soaked underwear down her legs and threw them aside, dedicating himself to the task of pleasuring her _properly_ , swirling his tongue ardently against the stiff pink pearl of her clit, the way Abby liked it. He didn’t let up even as her orgasm overwhelmed her, continuing to stimulate the sensitive little nub as her body arched and shuddered with rapture, as her hips strained against the firm, steadying grip of his hands, as her voice broke with the raw cry of ecstasy that tore from her throat. She came so long and so hard Marcus wondered if that was a side effect of all this too, or if he had simply forgotten how responsive, how beautiful, how perfect she was when pleasure took her.

They couldn’t talk for a while, after. They just curled around each other instinctively on the top of the bed, far too hot and sticky to consider going under the sheets. Marcus shed his underwear, because it seemed pretty meaningless, at this point, not to be as naked as Abby was. It was good to be naked with her again, in every sense of the word. _I like my body when it is with your body_ , he thought vaguely. It was a poem he had once read, a long time ago.

They were so _good_ together. It didn’t feel like a side effect of anything, it didn’t feel like something they should resist or deny, it just felt like the way things were supposed to be.

“I should really leave,” said Abby, after a while. “If I stay here we’re just going to end up having sex.” She sighed deeply. “Hot...sweaty... _really_ satisfying sex. Probably more than once.”

“Abby,” said Marcus gently, “we really already have.”

“...oh.”

“I mean I know we didn’t...we haven’t...it probably still _counts_ , is what I’m trying to say.”

“I know,” she said quietly.

There was a long silence.

“I’m sorry,” Marcus said finally. “We got carried away. I know you didn’t want to rush things.”

Abby shifted a little against him. “Do you...regret...?” she said hesitantly.

“No! No, of course not. Abby, that was _incredible_.” He kissed her forehead affectionately. “It’s just not exactly how I imagined making love to you again, that’s all. I should have taken more time with you, I should have made you feel...”

He trailed off, and Abby raised her head to offer him a shy smile. “You did,” she whispered. “You always do.”

Marcus clasped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, slowly, trying to pour into it all the things he couldn’t put into words – the depth of his desire, his affection, his _adoration._ When they finally broke apart again, Abby looked a little dazed, her eyes dark and liquid, her lips parting from his with a faint sigh.

“So what happens now?” Marcus asked softly.

To his surprise, Abby dissolved into laughter. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “I can’t believe...”

Marcus felt himself smile too, unable to resist her infectious delight. “What’s funny?” he said.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just...” She buried her face in his neck, giggling. “God Marcus, I’m so _hot_ for you. I can’t believe how ridiculously horny I am right now. I feel like a goddamn teenager. I’m trying to take this moment seriously and all I want to do is jump you again.” She squirmed against him, moulding her body to his so that he could feel the sweet little peaks of her breasts, tender and stiff with arousal, pressed against his bare chest. It felt almost as good as hearing her laughter again.

“How are you not _feeling_ this?” Abby demanded, her voice warm with amusement and mock outrage.

Marcus grinned. “Do you want the truth?” He let his hands slide over her body, caressing her smooth, warm skin, enjoying the little shiver than ran through her frame. “I’m used to it,” he said. “I _always_ want you, Abby. Every second of every day. I always have.” He tilted her head up to kiss her neck, nuzzling at the shell of her ear, flicking his tongue out to tease at the delicate skin behind it where she was terribly sensitive. “I am very, _very_ used to resisting the urge to pin you up against the nearest wall and ravish you,” he admitted.

He half expected another laugh, but instead Abby groaned fervently. “Oh, you’re just making this so much harder,” she sighed.

“Isn’t that my line?” Marcus said, and earned himself another groan and Abby swatting vaguely at his arm.

“You’re lucky you’re so devastatingly sexy,” she said. She slung one leg over his and pushed him firmly, rolling him onto his back so her hips were straddling his, bracing her hands on his chest. Marcus looked up at her happily as she arched her back like cat, squirming a little as she got comfortable against his rapidly firming cock.

“You’re ready to go again?” he said, smiling.

“I feel like I’m ready to go pretty much indefinitely, to be honest,” said Abby, still with the hint of laughter in her voice.

“Well that’s a hell of a challenge.” One his body was responding to with eager enthusiasm, he had to admit.

“Think you can keep up with me?”

She looked down at him, one eyebrow quirked, her eyes glowing with a mixture of amusement and lust. Her hair was a wild tangle around her bare shoulders, her nipples deliciously peaked and begging to be kissed. _Devastatingly sexy_ wasn’t a bad description for her in this moment, Marcus thought.

“I’ve never backed down from one of your challenges before,” he said, grinning with pure, blissful elation.

“Well then...” Abby leaned down and kissed him, deeply, passionately, her breasts brushing his bare chest. She caught his lip between her teeth for a moment as she pulled away, tugging at the soft flesh playfully. “Maybe we can take things a little slower this time,” she purred. “We’ve got a whole day until the effects of this thing wear off, after all.” She rolled her hips against him and smiled at his responding moan.

“Show me, Marcus,” she murmured, her voice low and thrumming with desire. “Show me how you imagined it would be, making love to me again.”

And so he did.

 


End file.
